


wow, who knew i lived next to spider-man?

by SilverNyxa



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Neighbors, zazzalil is a dumb gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNyxa/pseuds/SilverNyxa
Summary: From initiating a flash mob in her high school cafeteria to accidentally starting a fire while making microwave popcorn, it's safe to say that Zazzalil has gotten herself into her fair share of trouble throughout her lifetime. But, even with all this experience, the one thing she never thought she'd do is pretend to be dating someone. And yet, here she was. After a certain mishap involving a locked apartment, a fire escape, and her own stupidity, Zazzalil somehow lands herself right in the middle of a fake relationship with her next-door neighbor, Jemilla.





	wow, who knew i lived next to spider-man?

            Zazzalil is, decidedly, a Human Disaster™. Currently, it was around nine p.m. on a Friday night and while other people her age would probably be out on a date, or maybe even be heading to some club with friends, Zazzalil was climbing the fire escape of her apartment building because she’s a major dumbass. Somehow, she had locked herself out of her apartment with only her phone. This wouldn’t have been too big a problem if it had happened a couple hours earlier, when she could just drop a quick call to her landlord for help. However, given that it was after hours and the old man was most likely asleep by now, Zazzalil was left to her own devices.  
            And so, she had come up with the idea of trying to get in through a window. It wasn’t a brilliant idea, and would look extremely weird to any passer-bys, but it would have to do. At this point, Zazzalil just wanted to get back to binge watching _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ in her warm bed and was willing to do whatever it took to accomplish that.  
            The old, rusty bars of the fire escape rattled and shook as she made her way up to the third floor of the building. Damn, what the actual fuck was she thinking. Roller coasters were never a big fear of hers, but now that all safety measures were thrown out the window, Zazzalil’s hands shook with unease, knowing that she could fall at any moment. Well, too late now, she was already here.  
            Walking steadily over to her apartment window, Zazzalil peered into her living room window. On her laptop, Hulu was still running the episode she had left off on. She forced herself to tear her eyes away from the beauty on the screen that was Stephanie Beatriz and get back to the task at hand.  
            Placing her palms against the glass, Zazzalil attempted to lift the pane. But, to no avail, the window remained firmly shut. A quick check revealed that the window was, in fact, locked. Groaning, Zazzalil mentally cursed herself. The one time she actually remembered to lock it just so happened to be the one time she needed it.  
            “Shiiit,” she swore. “Fuuuuuck me.” Frustrated, Zazzalil slammed her hands against the glass a couple times before letting her head fall against it in defeat.  
            “Wow, who knew I lived next to Spider-Man?” a voice interjected, causing her to quickly jump back from the wall and nearly fall in the process. Zazzalil quickly regained her composure and looked around for the source of the voice. Leaning out of her apartment window was her next-door neighbor (and lowkey crush) with an amused look on her face. Great. Of all the people to catch her being an absolute fool, it just had to be Jemilla. The insanely pretty, beautiful, amazing Jemilla. When she had first moved into the building four months ago, Jemilla had _hand-delivered_ cookies that she made _herself_ to her doorstep as a housewarming gift. So not only was she cute as fuck, but also sweet as fuck. Zazzalil was immediately smitten.  
            “Wha-?” Zazzalil began to ask, before she realized what she was wearing. Glancing down at her Spider-Man themed pajamas, a blush crept across her cheeks. Fuck. Well, time to die.  
            “Any particular reason you’re on the fire escape banging against your window tonight?”  
            “I, um. I locked myself out,” Zazzalil responded sheepishly, toying with the hem of her shirt. “I was trying to get back in.”  
            Jemilla chuckled at her answer. “And you thought climbing up the building was the best option?”  
            Zazzalil shrugged. It was a pretty stupid idea now that she thought about it, especially since the window turned out to be fucking locked.  
            “Heh, I guess even Spider-Man makes pretty dumb decisions sometimes...no offense. If you haven’t got anybody else, you can spend the night here?”  
            Zazzalil’s heart practically started dancing in her chest. “Uh, are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to intrude or anything...” That was a lie. She desperately wanted this. Although, a small part of her was also deathly afraid of majorly screwing things up between them.  
            “‘Course. I’m not doing anything tonight, and I can’t just leave you out here in the cold.” Jemilla stepped back from the window and beckoned her over. “Come on in.”  
            Tentatively, Zazzalil crossed the metal platform from her side to Jemilla’s. Okay, so this was actually happening. Hoisting her leg over the window sill, she stepped a foot into the apartment. Jemilla grabbed her hand (which was kinda dirty from the fire escape...crap) and with a little help, Zazzalil managed to get her other leg in. As soon as she entered the room, the smell of warm chocolate filled her senses. Judging by the baking materials on the counter, Jemilla had been baking something. Looking around, she took in the rest of her surroundings. Besides the decor, it really wasn’t all that different from her own apartment. that was to be expected. It still had the same living room joined with the kitchen, and the same two doors leading to the bedroom and bathroom. Zazzalil did have to admit that Jemilla kept her apartment much tidier than hers, which had random clothes, books, and food wrappers littering every surface.  
            “You can just sit wherever,” Jemilla gestured around the room. “And the sofa pulls out, so you can sleep there for tonight.” Not knowing what else to do, Zazzalil grabbed a chair at the dining table as the other milled about the kitchen cleaning up dishes.  
            “Uh thanks for letting me stay here, by the way.”  
            “It’s no problem! Besides, I like the company.” Pulling out another chair, Jemilla took a seat across from Zazzalil. “Perfect opportunity to get to know you too. Kinda weird how we’ve been living right next to each other for a while now and have only really talked once, huh.”  
            “Yeah, weird,” Zazzalil agreed, nodding. But she knew exactly why they haven’t seen much of each other. For months she’d been purposely avoiding running into Jemilla, not wanting to make a fool out of herself. So much for that.  
            “So what do you do for a living?” Jemilla asked, leaning back in her chair.  
            “Ah, I’ve got a job at this comic book store down the street. It’s pretty chill...We don’t get too many customers so I can basically just read during my shifts. What about you?”  
            “I’m not surprised, judging by your outfit,” she let out a giggle before going on answer the question. “The city library has this small cafe and I work there basically just making drinks and food and whatnot. You can probably tell that I like baking, so it was the obvious choice. Speaking of which…” Getting up from her seat, Jemilla strolled over to the oven, peeking in. “They should be done now.”  
            Grabbing a pair of oven mitts from a drawer, she reached in and pulled out a tray of brownies. Carefully, Jemilla brought the pan over to the table where she placed it on a cooling pack. Zazzalil’s mouth watered at the sight, remembering how good those cookies she made were.  
            “Want some?” Jemilla offered, beginning to cut the pan into even squares. Wordlessly, Zazzalil nodded. Smiling, Jemilla got out a plate and plopped a slice of the brownie onto it. “Careful, it’s still hot.”  
            Completely ignoring her warning, Zazzalil reached for the treat and instantly dropped it back onto the plate.  
            “Told you,” Jemilla chided playfully, taking her own plate as she sat back down. “Anyways, where were we…”


End file.
